


Finding Your Way (back to me)

by xocberry



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alice in Wonderland, Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, Journey, Kinky, LATER, M/M, SO, Smut, What am I doing, but it's, but that'd be, dirty - Freeform, fairy tale, i love, i need mental help, idk - Freeform, idk my ships yet, im bored, just saying, let's see where this takes us, lol, maybe i'll add some, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x in wonderland, so i decided to make one with, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocberry/pseuds/xocberry
Summary: Yes, Kihyun is Alice.unofficial title: Kihyun in Wonderland





	1. Sugar-Coated

**Author's Note:**

> short chapters beware
> 
> also, dont get offended if i totally miss the og alice storyline. im just using the character ideas and general story to make this up

Before his eyes even opened, Kihyun could sense a change in the air. In his surroundings. In himself. 

 

The ground was soft beneath his lying figure, cushioning him as he slept and dreamt. Feeling as if he was on a cloud, the boy kept his eyes closed, enjoying his heightened senses.

 

Despite having been asleep, he could taste something sugar-coated on his lips that also lingered in the air.

 

It smelled of freshly cut grass with a hint of sweetness. 

 

Had he still been dreaming, the boy would have followed the scent to its origin and filled himself up with whatever was producing the delicious smell engulfing him.

 

There was a bakery nearby that he didn’t know existed. He listened in on passers-by’s conversations and shared feelings of being rushed and the unfairness of time as he realized it was soon time to wake up.

 

His eyes fluttered open to a world foreign from his own. 

 

“Where the fuck am I?”


	2. Follow Paths That Get Us Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wontokki doesn't make any sense.

“Oh no, oh no. You can’t sleep there, mister. You’re blocking the paths of others. Get up, now. Get up!” A voice from behind hurriedly exclaimed. A pair of strong hands firmly planted themselves across the lost boys back, pushing him to stand up.

 

“Ah, there we go. Sir, you can’t sleep on the ground. We can’t get passed, and if we can’t get past, we can’t be present,” the voice promptly explained.

 

“Can’t you just go around?”

 

“Oh no. No, no, no. There’s no going around here. We follow paths that get us past, so we can be—“

 

“Present. I get it. Now get past so you can be fucking present,” Kihyun unenthusiastically stated as he stepped out of the other’s way, finally turning around to face the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen.

 

He stepped back in the other’s path, peering at the gorgeous young man before him.

 

“I’m already fucking late, why are you making the past my present?” His sudden assertiveness surprised Kihyun, who let out a light chuckle.

 

“You make no sense, bunny,” the lost boy said, cocking his head. “What’s with your obsession with time? Past? Present? Are you just saying these things for the sake of it? Is there no reason? Why are you carrying a clock that doesn’t even work right? Are you really late or do you just have no sense of time?”

 

The bunny scoffed. “Excuse me, I am _not_ a bunny. I am a person. My name is Wontokki and I happen to have the ears of a rabbit.”

 

“And surprisingly no tail,” Kihyun added, noticing the lack of a puff on the backside of the man called Wontokki. 

 

“I was going to get to that before you _rudely_ checked me out,” he huffed. “But wait. Is my clock really broken?”

 

Taking the small pocket watch in his hand, Kihyun examined the object. “Yeah, this thing seems like it's been busted for quite some time now. Do you want me to fix it for you?”

 

“Oh my goodness, yes, please. I would be eternally grateful, mister, uh, mister—“

 

“Kihyun. Just Kihyun,” the boy said without looking up from the trinket, figuring out what needed to be worked on.

 

The two walked over to a bench nearby as the younger toyed with the clock. “You know, with the right tools, you can control time,” he joked. “Why the hell were you walking around with a broken clock? How the fuck did you not realize the minute hand stopped working?”

 

Wontokki sat quietly. “I can’t read time.”

 

“Jeez, you’re useless,” Kihyun sighed. “At least you’re good looking,” he added under his breath.

 

“Excuse me, what did you say? I have these ears, yet I can’t hear things half the time.” He rubbed one of his ears, which brought Kihyun’s attention to how soft they might be.

 

“Like I said, useless,” he rolled his eyes. “I can teach you how to read a clock if you want. I have some time to spare.”

 

“You do? You have time? Can you control it, too?”

 

“Um, not really? It’s just a saying that means I don’t have any plans at the moment. And I can't control time itself. I can only control my own.”

 

“Well, Kihyun. It’s very nice to have made your acquaintance. I would love to learn about time from you,” Wontokki excitedly said as he grabbed the younger’s hand to shake it. 

 

“My pleasure, I guess? But weren’t you late for something?”

 

“Oh, shit! I was told to meet with Minmoong at three o’clock. Do you have the time?”

 

Kihyun laughed, “It’s two forty-five. You have fifteen minutes before your meeting. How far is it from here?”

 

“Just down this path,” the bunny motioned, visualizing the way. “Would you like to accompany me?”

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

And off they went to go meet this so-called Minmoong person.

 

_What the fuck have I gotten into? Why does this hot guy have fucking bunny ears?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise, it will get kinky and fluffy once they're all introduced in the next 2 chapters  
> LOL
> 
> ok but why does he have bunny ears? (he's literally the only one with animal features in this btw)


	3. I Prefer Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea with Minmoongie

Kihyun followed behind the rabbit as they hurriedly made their way to their appointment.

 

“So, I’m just warning you, but Minmoong is kind of, um, _different,”_ Wontokki hesitated. 

 

“What do you m— What the fuck?” Kihyun's words fell short as a long table with only three occupants came into sight. One of which was somehow sleeping while another was screaming and throwing pastries around.

 

_Ah. That’s why it smells like fucking Christmas._

 

Wontokki’s ears folded down as he approached the crazy silver haired man. “Minmoong, I hope you don’t mind. I brought a guest.”

 

“For tea’s sake, what did I tell you. Outsiders. Are. Not. Invi—Oh. _Hello,_ there _,_ ” Minmoong dropped his stern tone once he laid eyes on the new guy. “I’m Min. You are?”

 

“Kihyun, I fixed his clock, so I—“

 

“Kihyun. What a brilliant name. You must like tea, don’t you?”

 

“Um, I prefer coffee, but tea's fine,” he shrugged.

 

To his surprise, Minmoong snapped his fingers and the contents of the teapot instantly switched to coffee. 

 

_The fuck…_

 

“I think my guests could do with a little coffee, don’t you think?” Min sneered as he nodded his head toward the napping one.

 

“It’s not his fault you tire him out with all your blabbing. No one wants to hear about how you had a dream about swimming in a giant tea-filled lake,” the third occupant complained, hand stroking the back of the napper.

 

“All that baby does is sleep. He should WAKE THE OOLONG UP!” The man shouted, causing the youngest to jolt up in shock.

 

“Shh, shh. Changkyun, it’s okay. I’m right here. That basta—rude host is just going off again,” the other cooed. “Someone new’s here. We should introduce ourselves.”

 

He stood up, arm around the tired boy. “I’m Joohoney, but you can call me Jooheon if the ‘honey’ part is awkward.” He reached out his hand to Kihyun.

 

The younger followed suit in formalities. “I’m Changkyun. I’m less than two years younger than this guy, but everyone calls me a baby because of how much I sleep. It's quite unfortunate but I can’t help it. I get so…tired…” Changkyun trailed off as he succumbed to sleep. Right there. In front of Kihyun. Standing up.

 

“This is normal. Just let the boy sleep and all will be well,” Jooheon joked as he carried the other back to his seat at the table.

 

“Oh, what are we doing standing up? It’s time for drinks! This seat’s for you, my dear,” Minmoong cheered as he guided the two to their respective seats. The host at the end, Kihyun adjacent, and Wontokki as far away as possible. The other two sat in the middle, seemingly in their own little world as Jooheon played with the sleeping one’s chocolate hair. 

 

The coffee seemed to be having the opposite effect than supposed to as Kihyun soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much like me right now...im about to pass out. #goodnight


	4. Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a quest. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I never thought I would add to this, but suddenly I got an idea for where to take this story. lol

The days passed by within minutes and Kihyun swore he witnessed the sunset seven times while sipping his first cup of coffee. Seeing that nothing was normal here made such abnormalities normal.

 

_I hate my life._

 

Suddenly, a ghostly presence made itself aware to the others.

 

“Boo,” a sultry voice appeared out of thin air, followed by a man increasing in opacity.

 

“Fuck you, frog. Don’t crash my tea party,” Minmoong dramatically complained.

 

The appearing man took a seat, pouting and sulking all the while. “Min, you never appreciate my company. This time I bring important news. And yet you don’t care about me. Whatever should I do?”

 

Minmoong, pouring more tea, missed his hand and scorched it with the boiling liquid. This action didn’t even phase him. Kihyun felt his pain for him.

 

“You should say your news and off you go,” he deadpanned.

 

“Well, why do you think I came here saying Boo? Of course my news is about our Red Queen. Is that skull of yours so thick you can’t even process that?”

 

Wontokki chimed in, “Hyungwon-ah, I didn’t even realize that. Are you saying I have a thick skull, too?”

 

Hyungwon vanished one moment before appearing next to the bunny. “Of course not, my dear. It’s just the mad one whose skull is thick. I’ll tell you my news.”

 

The rabbit rolled his eyes.

 

“The Red Diva is holding a kingdom-wide gathering to celebrate his crowning anniversary. Everyone but those sitting at this table is invited. I came to tell you all that if you go near Boo’s castle anytime tomorrow, you will be no more. He will have your heads. All of them.” He giggled. “No matter how thick they may be.”

 

Minmoong threw his tea kettle at the man who dematerialized in record time, tea splashing on Kihyun who just grumbled. 

 

Hyungwon reappeared this time behind Minmoong. He gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before fading away for the final time. “Hope to not see any of you there. I am quite fond of you, Minmoong. No matter how thick your skull may be.”

 

The voice trailed on with no visible body to belong to.

 

“But we do have a problem,” the sleeping boy peeped, all attention on him. “Boo took Min’s hat last week and Min can’t be without it for too long. It’s been far too long already.”

 

Kihyun didn’t quite understand at first until he glanced over at the subject again. He had, from somewhere and during the moments Kihyun wasn’t looking, taken out a voodoo doll of a frog with a cat head or cat with a frog body (who knows) and was attempting to stab it with a teaspoon.

 

“He’s not normally like this. He’s usually fun to be around. Lately, he’s just angry or scary all the time. I’m glad Hyungwon stopped by because if he hadn’t, I don’t think it’d just be the doll he’s trying to stab,” Jooheon added.

 

“Then what should we do?” Kihyun asked, honestly concerned for the wellbeing of the tea party’s guests.

 

“You need to sneak into Queen Boo’s castle and retrieve the hat,” Changkyun said.

 

Kihyun nodded before asking, “But how will I know the hat is his?”

 

The strange boys began to laugh. “Oh, you’ll know right away.”

 

“How do I get there?”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Kihyun, everyone will be going there tomorrow. You just need to follow suit,” said Wontokki.

 

“Okay, okay. Last question. When is tomorrow?”

 

Silence fell among them as they looked to one another for an answer.

 

“I guess you’ll find out when it happens?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw Boo is Boo Seungkwan of Seventeen. LOL

**Author's Note:**

> when u ruin a nice chapter with kihyun's potty mouth. LOLOLOL


End file.
